The present invention relates to check processing systems, and is particularly directed to a three-dimensional check image viewer and a method of handling check images in an image-based check processing system.
In some known image-based check processing systems, an image of one side of a check is displayed on a display device. An image of the other side of the check may also be displayed on the display device. At the same time, an image of either one of both sides of another check may also be displayed on the display device. An operator is usually able to manipulate displayed check images in a number of different ways. For example, an image associated with one side of a particular check may be “rotated” and/or moved around on the display device relative to other images appearing on the display device. Also, the image associated with the one side of the particular check may be “flipped” around such that an image of the other side of the particular check is displayed on the display device.
Although different images of a number of different checks may be displayed on a display device in known image-based check processing systems, such displayed images are separate from each other as they appear on the display device. The separate check images on the display device are essentially presented in a two-dimensional manner for an operator to view. A drawback in presenting separate check images in a two-dimensional manner on a display device for an operator to view and manipulate is that operators typically do not manipulate real world physical checks in a two-dimensional manner.
Operators in real world typically manipulate physical checks in a three-dimensional manner. Since operators manipulate physical checks in a three-dimensional manner in the real world, it would be desirable to display check images on a display device in a three-dimensional manner so that the operator is able to manipulate such three-dimensional check images in the same way as manipulating physical checks in the real world.